Another New Companion
by Incredibly Cold
Summary: The Doctor needs a new companion so before he gets one in the Christmas special, I figured I should write him one.
1. A promise is fulfilled

**_So the Doctor needs a new companion, and I figured who is better to make one for him than me? This was the result, and I hope you enjoy it._**

* * *

Isilee Duke was walking down the street. She looked rather bored as she checked behind every building, not finding anything. She had refused to leave the street or surrounding streets all day, and was becoming more than a little worried that he wasn't coming. In hindsight, she probably should have made more sure that he even would come. After all, he didn't need her specifically and what would someone like him care if she had to live with a little disappointment? All the same, she hoped that he would keep his word. It wasn't everyday you got an opportunity like this one.

It was nearly midnight and she was becoming very tired, losing any hope she had. But then something happened. There was a noise, a glorious and familiar noise that woke her right up. She spun around, searching for the source of it, but not yet seeing anything. The wind blew harder (causing more than a few leaves to get stuck in her hair) and then, like a miracle there appeared a blue police box.

She hasn't seen the thing for ages. Well actually it had only been three years, but it seemed like so long ago. That had been one of the best days of her life and she had been marking off the time until today on a calendar ever since. It was all Isilee could do to stop herself from running to it and opening the doors. She didn't have to wait long before they swung open anyway, and a man stepped out.

He was not overly tall, though he towered over the girl who had now run down the street and tackled him in a hug that would have knocked him down if not for the blue box keeping him upright. He had brown hair that was done in a very strange style and a long face with cheekbones that stuck out in a rather strange manner. He wore a brown suit jacket with black denim jeans, a buttoned shirt, suspenders, and a bow-tie. No one really knew his name, and the few who did would never tell you if you asked. Everyone just called him 'The Doctor.'

"Nice to see you too, Icy." The Doctor said, after regaining the breath she had just knocked out of him.

"I thought you weren't coming! You have no idea ho glad I am that you're here." It took her another moment to notice his calling her 'icy' and she added, "It's Isilee, Doctor. Isi is fine too, I suppose, but it's ISI the 's' sounds like a 'z', remember?"

"My mistake Icy. You've grown since last time... What was it again? Three years ago? For you it was, right? It's so hard to remember all this time stuff you know. All confusing and wibbly."

Isi sighed, but decided not to correct him. She even chose to ignore his comment about her growing, which wasn't true at all. She hadn't grown an inch since she had seen him. She was the same girl with the long face and the green eyes. The only thing that had changed much at all was her hair which had gotten even more poofy, if that was possible, and grown a few inches.

Isilee was 18 years old, and measured only 5'2" she was about average in weight, and quite clumsy frequently tripping over nothing at all. Her hair was a strange color like it couldn't decide if it wanted to be all strawberry blonde or all brown. It was wavy and very large, almost half of what looked to be her head wasn't even her head, but the poofy mass of hair that she could never get to stay in a style. Her face was long, and a bit wide in comparison to the rest of her, with green/grey eyes that always had dark circles under them no matter how much sleep she got.

At first glance she wasn't someone to take notice of, and even really at second or third or a hundredth, but she liked to thinker personality made up for everyone could remember this many facts about useless things and be as her-ish as she was. Plus, the Doctor must like her, and if he thought that she was okay then she was happy. He must have had thousands of possible options to travel with him, and he had chosen her.


	2. The First Meeting

**_I hope you're all happy. I updated twice in one day, but don't get used to it, I already had the first written and the second was halfway done._**

* * *

The first time Isi had met the Doctor she was only three years old, and small for her age (though she had a large vocabulary, and hadn't learned to walk until she was almost two) with wispy blonde hair and large grayish green eyes that were always filled with curiosity. She and her older sister, Hillary were playing hide and seek in the front yard, and she was looking for a hiding spot when she saw the large blue box. It looked like the perfect place for a little girl like her to hide, and she ran inside, too little to think how odd it was to have a box that was so much bigger on the inside.

Before long the strange man in his bow-tie walked in with a woman who had red hair. Little Isi hid from him because she thought he might be angry that she had gone inside without permission. Of course she didn't expect what had happened next, and she was soon far far away from her home across the galaxy.

Of course, Amy and the Doctor left again, leaving her all alone in the strange light up room. She toddled after them as fast as she could, but when she tried to open the doors she found that they were locked. She sat down on the floor clutching her stuffed dog that she carried everywhere with her, and whose name she changed almost every day (right now it was Icecreamy) but she was not sad. She just began to hum to herself and play some kind of game until she fell asleep with her head against the door.

There she slept until Amy opened the door and woke her up, but at this point there was no point in hiding. She was too tired to even sit up and held out her arms to be picked up. She had expected the mysterious woman to pick her up (at this age she still associated all women with her mother) and she looked a bit alarmed when the Doctor scooped her up instead.

Looking at his face she could see something there, a kind of sadness that she felt was her fault. She buried her face in his coat and wrapped her little arms around his larger one, "I'm sorry." she told him.

"What for? You were just in my box, nothing to be sorry for." He told her, picking up Icecreamy and handing him to her. She didn't know that he used to have children of his own, and that kids reminded him of them. That was the sadness she had seen, and in a way it was her fault but there was nothing she could do about it. He did wonder how she got inside though, but there was no real danger in a child, and he doubted she was old enough to tell him how she got there.

"I made you sad." She said after a while, and he took a moment to remember what she was talking about after having his mind wander as much as it always did.

"No you haven't. You've hardly said a word to me, how have you made me sad?" He asked her, smiling widely in an effort to show her how happy he was.

"I don't know, but I can see it on your face." She told him very matter-of-fact-ly. She then turned towards Amy, "You have pretty hair, like Ariel."

"Thank you." Amy replied, looking a bit confused, "Who is Ariel?"

Isi's eyes grew wide, "She's my favorite Disney princess ever! She has a tail and she swims around in the ocean because she's a mermaid, and she gets help from an evil octopus witch who takes her voice, but gives her legs and then she turns into a regular person and uses Ariel's voice to make the prince love her, and then king Neptune makes her stop and let's Ariel have legs again." She took a moment to catch her breath again, "She has pretty hair like yours."

"Oh, well thank you then." She still looked confused, but had decided this must be a compliment.

She turned back to the Doctor. "What's your name?"

"I'm the Doctor." He was caught somewhere between laughing and holding back tears. She reminded him of one of his own children, with her short attention span. "That's not your name." She argued, looking at him accusingly.

"Fine then it isn't my real name, but you haven't told us your name." He knew if he changed the subject it probably would not turn back to his name.

"Isi."

"Icy?"

"No, silly. _Isi_." She giggled. "It's like Isilee but mum calls me it more because that's too long."

"Isilee, eh? Well where are you from?" He asked her, he needed to get this little girl back home. Who knew how much her parents were freaking out?

"And how old are you? You talk really well" Amy added.

"My mum is visiting her brother in London right now. I'm three." She held out three fingers to emphasize this point.

"Your mum? Do you want to see her again?" The Doctor asked setting her down on the control room seat.

Her stomach rumbled and she looked at it, frowning, "I want food. Do you have any food?"

Amy was quick to answer, "Sure, we've got loads of food. What do you want?"

"Ummmm…." She stared at the ceiling for almost a full minute before answering. "Can I have a peanut-butter and honey sandwich please?"

"Uh, yeah sure. No problem." Amy watched her bounce the stuffed dog up and down in her lap, and turned to leave.

"Thank you, Princess." Came Isi's little voice, and immediately Amy turned back.

"What did you call me?" She asked incredulously.

"I called you Princess."

Amy couldn't help but smile, "Why?"

"You know you aren't doing very good at it. You are obviously Princess Ariel, and you are Prince Eric."

"What makes you think that?" the Doctor asked.

"Well she has the same hair, and you're wearing a bow-tie. Everyone knows that only princes wear bow-ties."

The Doctor winked at Amy, "Bow-ties are cool." He received only a 'whatever you say' look in return. "Well you're right, we are them, but you can't tell anyone. Okay? We're running from the evil octopus."

She shook her head seriously, clearly believing his story with all he heart. "Of course not."

"Good, now we need to get you home. Your parents will be worried sick."

"Okay." She sounded a little disappointed, but quickly got over it. She climbed onto the Doctor's lap and was soon asleep again. When Amy returned she found that both of them were asleep.

Later that day they returned the child to her home and no one knew the difference. In the next few years Isi would begin to wonder if it was just a dream after all.


	3. Hungry Shadows

**_I am just updating like crazy here. This chapter is quite a bit shorter, but Rory is in it, so that makes it all better. More chapters are to come, but I will wait another day to load them. See you all again soon, bye._**

* * *

Four years later Isi was sitting on a bench in her small hometown outside of London. She was seven now, still very small for he age, with hair starting to darken to a dirty blonde. She had gotten tired walking home from school, so she sat down and watched the people walking around. One person caught her eye though. He looked very familiar, with his bow tie and floppy hair. A red haired woman stepped around the corner after him, and suddenly it clicked.

She ran across the street after she was sure there were no cars coming, and hugged the Doctor, shouting "Prince Eric, Ariel, I thought it was a dream!"

He looked down, rather startled by the sudden display of affection from someone he didn't know."Hello there, may I ask who you are?"

"It's me, Isi!" She told him, her grey green eyes wide with disappointment.

"Icy? You've grown." The Doctor patted her fondly on the head.

"You look handsome, Prince Eric. Princess Ariel, you are so pretty." Isi told them. She didn't notice the other man who was with them until he coughed and put his arm around Amy.

"Who is this?" He asked, "On another note, who are Ariel and Eric? Why did she call you that at all?"

"I don't know, I guess it is probably because she thinks my hair is so pretty. Is that a crime now?" Amy shoved him playfully.

"Well no, but… how do you even know her?"

"I was playing hide and seek with Hillary, she's nine now. I'm seven." She said proudly. "Mr. Beast, Sir? Where is Belle?." She tilted her head to the side curiously.

"What?" Rory looked so hopelessly confused that Amy couldn't help but laugh.

"Where is Belle? You know, she turned you back into a human." She looked at him more seriously, "I know what happened, I saw your movie."

"Movie? What are you talking about?"

"Beauty and the Beast, of course." She thought a out it for a moment, "The only problem is that they never told us your real name. What is it?"

"Um, I'm Rory."

"Nice to meet you Prince Rory." She held out her hand as if to give him a handshake, which he returned awkwardly. Isi turned back to Amy, "My book bag has you on it. Of course, it's a picture of when you were still a mermaid." She turned around, showing off her book bag with Ariel on the front.

"That is a beautiful picture of her, Isi." The Doctor said, picking her up. "But we need to ask you something very important, okay? Why are you here?"

"This is where I live, Eric. Why wouldn't I be here?" She folded her arms at him, as though the question was completely ridiculous.

He shrugged in an over exaggerated manner. "I didn't know you lived here."

"Oh, I do. Right down the street."

"You do? Have seen anything unusual lately?" He pulled out a weird object that made a funny sound.

"Yes."

"What is it?"

She looked nervous, "It's the shadows, they turned evil. They ate Petunia." At this last part she looked like she might cry.

"Who's Petunia?" The Doctor was trying to sound cheerful for her sake, but he had a hunch about what was going on, and the thought of it filled him with dread.

"She was my fish. They ate her all up and all that was left were bones. No one believes me, but they don't see it. The shadows are hungry and all they want to eat is meat. I give them my dinner, but I don't think it's enough. " she looked terrified.

"Don't worry, Isi, you're right. The shadows are hungry, but I'm going to feed them so much food they won't ever be hungry again, okay?"

"Thank you Eric, I knew I could count on you." He hugged him around the neck.

"It's what I do, sweetie. But come along, where do you live? I need to see these hungry shadows." He set her down on the ground again.

"Follow me!" She said excitedly, grabbing the Doctor's hand and dragging him along behind her, leaving Amy and Rory to watch them, their confusion about the doctor growing as he acted like only a father would towards this little girl.

"How old did she say she was again?" Rory asked.

"Seven."

"She looks like a four year old."

"I know, she's not very big." She elbowed him in the ribs, "She also thinks you're a prince."

"Yeah…" He chuckled. "And that you're a princess."

It took them a while to make sure the Vashta Nerada were gone for good, and Rory began to talk more about how he wanted kids of his own, an idea that Amy immediately rejected. She wast ready for something like that yet, that would tie her down in one place and surely end her adventures with the Doctor. She told him that maybe someday she could do it, but not now, and Rory was still just happy about the possibility.

The Doctor, meanwhile, was missing his own children more than ever. How sweet they had been all the time, and how funny and honest and even serious sometimes. He missed the little arguments they would get int and solve ten minutes later with no hard feelings left behind, like he saw Isi and Hillary get into. Maybe someday he could travel with Amy and Rory's children (he was sure they would have them someday, it was only a matter of time) and watch them grow up. But all too soon it was time to say goodbye to her again, and so he did because he must.

Isilee Duke would forever remember that day, and so would nine year old Hillary who now had a crush on the 'Prince Eric' person. Thy all thought this would be the last time they saw the girl, but they were wrong of course. Their fates were bound together in a way that no one knew yet. Little Isi had a role to play in the Doctor's story, though her part was over for the Ponds.


	4. The Secret Lair

_**I said I was going to wait, but I just couldn't. Here is the new chapter.**_

* * *

Eight years had passed in for Isilee since these mysterious people had defeated the hungry shadows, and much had changed. She knew by now that they weren't princes or princesses, so who were they? And the box... Wasn't it bigger on the inside? But that was absurd.

It was what consumed most of her free time these days, the question of the big blue box. When she tried to remember what it looked like that was all she remembered. It looked like a phone bow, but there weren't any windows that she remembered, and if there were then certainly not as many. When she tried to picture the inside, the only part she remembered was that it was filled with lights of all different colors. Maybe the box was just an entrance to the building though, because she was certain that there was plenty of room to play and hide in, even if she was tiny back then, she couldn't do all that in a phone box.

She tried to put it out of her mind while she and her friend made their way to their secret lair (which in reality was a hole that they had dug in the ground, reinforced with wooden walls and a ceiling, and covered back up for the most part so that the entrance was in a clump of tall grass). They knew their way to the hideout by heart, it was just past the sheep pasture at the base of the hill. It was where they spent almost all their time when they weren't at school, and the best part was that no one else knew it was there. It was probably bet that it stayed that way too, they didn't know whose property it was on, or really even if it belonged to someone, but if they found out that someone was using it then they would both be in big trouble.

Isi was walking backwards (a remarkable feat considering she could barely walk in a striaight line when she was facing forward) and talking to Miranda, her best and probably only real friend. She was the only one who seemed genuinely interested in her usual ravings about the blue box and it's two, or actually three inhabitants. As usual, it didn't take long for Isi to trip (probably over her own feet again) and she rolled all the way down the hill, somehow managing not to run into any of the three trees in her path. Her luck ran short though as she hit her head on an object that she thought must be wooden judging by the sound it made, and which should not have been there. Clutching her head, she looked up to see what it was.

What lay before her was not at all what she had been expecting. There on top of her lair was the blue box. She was certain this was it. Bigger than a normal phone box, but not by much and with no windows aside from on the top. Yes, this was definitely the one. She climbed to her feet and called up the hill excitedly, "Miranda! MIRANDA! It's the blue box! The one I told you about! Come see!" But her friend was laying on the ground laughing so hard that she was almost crying, and soon got the hiccups. Isilee rolled her eyes, "It wasn't even that funny." she muttered, as she walked up the hill and dragged Miranda to her feet.

Miranda Boyer was fifteen, the same age as Isilee. She had short light brown hair and wore glasses. Like most people, she was quite a bit taller than her friend, and pretty skinny. She didn't really care about fashion, and always wore jeans and a T-shirt, and usually some kind of athletic shoes. Today she also wore a jacket with the Hufflepuff crest on the back (which Isilee was very jealous of).

Isilee herself had changed quite a bit in the past eight years, she was 5'2", a height she felt was quite tall, a bit chubby (her mum called it curvy, but then again mothers do tend to try to make their kids feel better looking than they are) with a long face and grayish green eyes. She had slept until almost noon today, but the dark circles under her eyes were still present. Her hair almost reached her elbows now, but had become very poofy so that it stuck out far from her head making it look very large. She seemed to have something real because she rarely wore anything but shorts, skirts, or leggings. Presently she was wearing a green and white sweater, knee high tan boots, and a pair of her usual grey leggings.

After lugging her friend to her feet, she walked back down the hill to the box, which she could now see said 'POLICE PUBLIC CALL BOX'. She tried the doors, and found them locked.

"I want to get in there and see him." Miranda was right next to her ear and caused Isilee to jump and nearly fall to the ground, at which she added, "Sorry, I forget how jumpy you are sometimes."

"I am not jumpy. You just startled me is all." Isi argued, frowning.

Her friend rolled her eyes, "Whatever you say." She knocked on the door. "There is a sexy man in that box, and I want to meet him."

"How would you know if he's sexy or not? You haven't even met him." Isi pointed out, poking her in the arm.

Miranda shrugged, "Aren't all mysterious men in blue boxes sexy?" She seemed to think this explained everything.

"Well it's been eight years since I last saw him, and he was an adult then. Who's to say he isn't old and gross now?"

"No one, but we won't know unless we meet him." She knocked on the doors again.

"I don't think he's there." Isilee pulled on her arm.

"No, it seems he isn't." Miranda admitted reluctantly.

"Then lets hurry up and get some food and water and blankets and stuff so we can wait in our lair for him. He can't get past without us noticing, he's right above our heads." She seemed anxious to leave now so she could get back in time, and Miranda agreed.

"Your house is closest. You get the stuff and I'll stand guard at the top of the hill. If he comes, I'll call you." She pulled out her cell phone, "Got it?"

"Sounds good." Isi sprinted up the hill and all the way home. She grabbed a duffel bag, stuffed it with blankets and spare clothes and things. Then dashed out of the house. She was almost all the way back to the lair before she realized she hadn't gotten anything to eat or drink, and had to run back and get them. She was coming out of her adrenaline rush by the time she got back to the hill and almost tripped and fell again, but caught her balance and kept on going.

"Back already? You were only gone about five minutes." Miranda told her.

"Any sign of him yet?" She panted, hands on her knees.

"None." Her friend watched her with a mildly concerned expression, as though she thought there might be something wrong with her.

"Then into the lair we go." She took the duffle bag off of her shoulder, and dropped it down the small hole. "Shall we?"

"Yup, sounds good." Miranda went down first, using the wooden ladder they had built into it. Isi followed her down.

The lair was a hole about seven feet deep, it was circular and probably about 15 feet in diameter. Quite large really, considering they had dug it by hand. The entrance was in the center, with a wooden ladder attached to the floor and the roof. The inside was comfortable, with wooden walls floors and ceilings partly to keep it all from being mud and partly to make it comfortable. They had used treated wood, of course, the same stuff you would use to build a fence, to make it a more lasting structure, and painted it so that each blank was a different color and the floor and ceiling were white. It had no furnishings, aside from two large sacks of straw, which they covered with two of the blankets and flopped down onto. The only lights came from the entrance and a glass coke bottle like they used to make, which had been refilled with water and had a waterproof LED flashlight inside with the on/off button left out of the top, which Miranda had switched on. They called the light fixture 'The Light of Elendil', naming it after the ever so famous star in a vial off of Lord of the rings.

"So tell me about this Eric guy." Miranda spoke up, sitting forward with her head in her hands.

"His name isn't Eric. I just used to call him that." She corrected, fidgeting uncomfortably.

"Well you don't know his real name, do you? Until we can ask what it is we can stick with Eric."

Her friend had a point there. If he had mentioned his real name then she didn't remember it. Rory was probably the right name for the other man, but the other two she had no idea. "Fine." She thought for a while. "He wore a bow-tie, and he had funny hair. I think he was pretty tall."

Miranda looked at her expectantly, "AND?"

"Well he was really nice. I think he might have kids. He acted like a father."

"Probably married then. Oh well, doesn't stop me from looking." She shrugged.

"What are you talking about? You haven't even seen him!"

"Shut up!"

"Hey. You started it."

"No! I hear something!"

"What?"

"SHUT UP!"

They were both quiet now and they heard footsteps up above, they sounded like they were coming towards the entrance of the lair. There was a weird buzzing sound and a "Looks normal." Before a head popped down, "Hello there, what an interesting shelter. What will they think of next?" He spoke quickly in a way that reminded Isi of a distracted five year old.

"It's you!" She explained.

"Me? Yes, I suppose it is. Remind me though, who am I exactly?"

"Prince Eric." She hesitated a moment, wondering if he would even remember being called that, and added "That isn't your real name, of course, but since I don't actually KNOW your real name..."

"Prince Eric..." He looked like he was trying to remember something, "Of course! It's Icy, I should have known." He paused, "May I come down?"

Isi hesitated, and Miranda jumped up and nudged her in the arm, "Isilee Duke, where are your manners?" She scolded. "Of course you may. Sexy men with blue boxes are always welcome here."

The Doctor smiled appreciatively, "Well then, I appreciate your hospitality... Um, friend of Icy." He climbed down the ladder, turning to face them as he reached the bottom and trying not to be too distracted by the very interesting underground structure.

"Miranda Boyer." She shook his hand once he was standing in the lair beside them. "Like she said, that isn't your real name. May I enquire as to who you really are?"

"I'm the Doctor." He announced, straightening his bow tie proudly.

"Doctor who?" Isilee seemed to have finally gotten her voice back.

"Just the Doctor, actually."

"Where are the other two? The one with the pretty hair, and the other guy... Rory, wasn't it?"

"Amy and Rory, yes. Well they aren't here, not anymore. Just me now." He looked around as if trying to find something he could use to change the subject. He settled on the light of Elendil. "What an interesting lighting system. Fascinating, really."

"I guess so, yeah." Miranda looked at him suspiciously and opened her mouth to ask where they had went, but before she could do so Isi punched her in the arm.

"Can't you see he doesn't want to talk about it?" She hissed.

"Right, sorry."

"What are you doing here then, Doctor?" Isi questioned, coming over closer to him and the light. "You don't live around here, and you can't live in a box."

"Also, what kind of a rubbish title is 'The Doctor?"

"I'm not sure why I'm here. The TARDIS just kind of landed." He explained choosing to ignore the last question.

"TARDIS?" Miranda wasn't going to stop asking questions until he started answering them.

"The box is called the TARDIS, it stands for… Well really it's hard to explain. What do you say I let you see for yourselves?" He didn't wait for an answer as he climbed up the ladder and out of sight while the girls, filled with curiosity, followed him. He was just stepping through the doors when they were both out.

At a nervous look from Miranda, Isi whispered "We can trust him."

"Well okay then, but if he kills us I blame you." She sighed reluctantly, following her friend as they both followed him inside the blue police box and did a double take.

"It's bigger on the inside!" both of them exclaimed simultaneously.

This got them a smile from the time lord. "Yes it is. TARDIS. Time and relative dimensions in space. It can go anywhere in space and time." He looked at their excited faces with a grin, "So where's our first stop?"


	5. Raxacoricofallapatorious

_**I wasn't going to do this, but I think I'll make their adventure into two chapters because I want to build suspense. I'm a horrible person.**_

* * *

"Are you serious?" Miranda seemed like she was about to explode from her excitement, but that soon faded as she narrowed her eyes with suspicion and folded her arms across her chest. "How do I know you aren't lying to us?"

"Miranda!" Isi scolded. "Of course he isn't-"

She held up her hand to silence Isilee.

"But Miranda!"

"I KNOW HE'S SEXY ISI, BUT THAT DOESN'T NECESSARILY MEAN HE'S TELLING THE TRUTH." She shouted, causing her friend's face to turn bright red.

The Doctor also looked surprised, but more than anything he seemed amused. "I suppose the only way to know for sure is to let me take you somewhere!" He declared. "And if I am lying then we aren't exactly going anywhere, are we?"

There was a long silence in which Miranda glared at the time lord, "Alright then, but only because Isi is going no matter what and I'm not leaving her with a stranger."

"Thank you so much!" Isi tackled her in a hug that she seemed to be expecting before turning back to the Doctor. "So where are we going?"

"Well I was going to let you choose…" He trailed off shrugging. "But I think I know just the place."

"And where would that be?" They watched as he began to push buttons, flip switches, pull levers, and twist knobs.

There was a funny noise, like a fork scraping the bottom of a bowl full of cookie dough, and a lurch that followed, which knocked both girls off of their feet and into each other, the Doctor knew what was coming and held on.

There was a groan and Isilee sat up holding her nose, which was bleeding. Miranda was soon to follow, rubbing the spot on her head that had hit her friend's nose. "What was that?"

"We landed."

"What do you mean? We can't have moved."

"Oh yes we could have, and not only is it possible, it happened." He puffed out his chest with pride. "Girls, we are now sitting in the forest of paradise on the glorious, but nearly impossible to pronounce planet of Raxacoricofallapatorious."

"Raxa... what?" Miranda seemed to be the only one in control of her voice at the moment.

"Raxacoricofallapatorious. Home of the Sithleen. Right nasty creatures for such a nice place, the forests are quite impressive though. Well you might no think so..." He straightened his bow-tie, "Kind of a prehistoric planet, really, but it's pretty enough and that's what matters most." He grinned. "Also there's breathable air. That's a bonus."

The Doctor walked past them to the doors, opening them wide, and looking back at them, perturbed. "Well don't just lay around, get up. There's a planet that needs exploring. Lets have a look, shall we?" He didn't wait for an answer before he walked out onto the foreign soil.

When they stepped out after him they saw that it was indeed a very prehistoric looking planet. There were all kinds of trees making up a dense forest. The plants were unlike anything they had ever seen.

The tree trunks were all silver, gold, and copper and all kinds of other menials, some of which were colors that they didn't know were possible for metals to come in. They shined brightly in the light from the five moons that hung in the sky that was filled with billions of stars. At least six times more of them than what they could see from Earth. The leaves came in every non-neutral color you could imagine and were dripping a glowing silvery liquid that sizzled an evaporated every time it hit the midnight blue grass. When they looked closer they saw that every falling drop resulted in a star shaped flower that seemed to have a glowing diamond as a center growing from where it fell. It looked like the night sky was being mirrored almost perfectly on the ground. Red vines wrapped around the trees and grew bright purple flowers that somehow emitted a beautiful, but eerie song. The air had a different smell for each of them (made up of their favorite scents in the world) and was carried on a breeze that somehow came from a gaping hole in the surface of the planet.

"Wow" It was all that either of them could say as they looked around.

"Quite remarkable, isn't it?"

"Yes, but... it doesn't feel right." Isi told him, rubbing her arms like that would take away the weird feeling she was getting.

The Doctor folded his arms, "It doesn't feel right? What do you mean exactly?"

"Well look at it. Maybe this is how forests look here, but it just seems a bit too perfect to little miss Earth. Either way, how can wind come out of a hole? It seems a bit…. strange if you ask me."

"How do you know that isn't how wind works here?"

"I don't, but I still question it."

"Well good for you then." He patted her on the head, "It isn't how it works here. Something is definitely wrong." He walked over to the edge of the hole and pulled out something that looked a bit like a flashlight. He clicked a button and it made the same buzzing sound they had heard earlier while the tip lit up green. "Isn't that strange?"

"Isn't what strange?" Miranda had now joined the Doctor and Isi at the edge of the pit.

"There doesn't seem to be a bottom, and yet somehow there are life forms walking on something not twenty feet down." He tired to them with folded arms.

Miranda clearly didn't believe him, though Isi was drinking in every word, "How can you possibly figure all that out with just that little thing?"

He looked at her as though she had said something incredibly stupid, "It's a sonic screwdriver." He turned back to the hole clearly thinking that this explained everything. Only one way to find out what's down there. We have to jump."

Isilee's face drained of all color, leaving it startlingly white behind her freckles. "I can't jump." She told him, voice shaking.

"Nonsense. If I can jump, you can." He winked at them. "Geronimo." And he disappeared into the hole.

"Miranda, I can't do it. You know I'm afraid of falling." Isi was still crouching next to the hole, and Miranda saw her chance.

"THIS IS RAXACORICOFALLAPATORIOUUUUUUUUS!" She shouted and kicked her friend in the middle of the back so that she fell in with a scream. She put her hands on her hips, smiling. "I am so helpful." And jumped in after them.

* * *

As the Doctor had predicted, the fall was fairly short. Neither her nor the Doctor were injured. That is, until a certain Miranda managed to land directly on top of Isilee. She got off quickly, having the good grace to actually apologize, even if it wasn't for the whole kicking her into a potentially bottomless pit stunt. Thankfully the pit was not bottomless, and the ground was covered with thick white moss that looked like snow aside from the part where it wasn't cold. It had undoubtedly cushioned their fall quite a bit.

She finally managed to get to her feet, head spinning as she did so and found the Doctor already on his feet scrambling around the cave with his little sonic screwdriver thing. He was a strange person, she decided. What could he possibly learn from doing that? Strange maybe, but also amazing and wonderful and beautifully weird in every way imaginable. She didn't know what could happen next or how they would ever get out of this hole, but she wasn't afraid. He may not know what he was doing, but if he had lasted this long then he must be good at it.

"Well, what's down here with us then?" She stepped to his side, joining him in examining the walls of the cave area they were in. Not especially remarkable, but there must be something there from the way he looked at it.

"Sithleen. Hundreds, maybe thousands of them. They live underground. They haven't done that before. Ooh this is going to be exciting!" He twirled around looking at her with unbridled enthusiasm.

"Aren't they bad though? Doesn't sound exciting to me." Miranda was suddenly right next to them.

"Oh, but these are different. They live underground. They're hiding form something down here. Maybe they want to get away or maybe they want to lure it down here after them, but this is a hideout and Sithleen don't hide." He shook her shoulders. "How could it not be exciting? There are things to discover, adventures to be had. We might do something incredible. Save a species, find a lost city. Anything could happen."

Isi's eyes grew wide with her smile as she wondered if he was telling the truth. Were the possibilities that amazing? Could there be a whole world in this hole? She watched his every move wondering what kind of secrets a man like this would have. The whole universe of space and time, he could go anywhere, do anything. He was better than any prince by far.

"Now come on, let's go find some answers." He spun on his heel and walked down a pathway leaving the cave which she hadn't noticed before. He didn't wait for them, but they didn't need telling twice as they rushed after him.

Down they went, further below the planet's surface, the only light to guide them coming from the white moss that apparently glowed. Weird plants weren't on her mind though as she hurried behind him, struggling to keep up on her considerably shorter legs. There was a gasp and a whisper of "No." as he came to a stop at what she guessed was a larger chamber.

The ground dropped away before them, leaving another gaping hole straight down towards the middle of the planet. Sitting inside the hole in an immense tunnel web, was a giant hairy brown eight legged beast that might have looked like a spider if not for its four heads on long necks. The best she could compare it to was furry snakes with whiskers and mangled dog-like ears. If it hadn't been so terribly large and real she might have laughed, but as it was the beast was terrifying. "Is that a Sithleen?" Her voice came out in a hiss, unable to manage much more as she watched the creature warily.

"No. This is something different." The Doctor took a step closer to the edge of the drop off, rocks crumbling and falling beneath his feet. His expression was unreadable. "It shouldn't be here, they live at the edge of reality, the edge of our universe, not here."

"Why does it matter where it is? Maybe they learned how to space travel since you checked." Miranda pointed out. "I mean you can't know the complete history and future of every species, can you?"

The time lord turned back to them, fidgeting around like a toddler who had to use the bathroom. "No, I don't know _everything,_ but I do know that it's impossible for them to make any kind of discoveries because they shouldn't technically exist. They're mythical creatures."

"From what myths?! I've _never_ heard of something like this."

"You wouldn't have, these are Sithleen myths, much different. These are the creatures that torture you in hell."

Both girls gaped at him. "And why is it here? If it's a myth then it shouldn't be a problem, right?"

"Well…"

"Well what?!"

He sighed in exasperation. "Where do you think myths come from? No, where do you think any religion comes from?" He waited expectantly, rolling his eyes when they only met him with blank expressions. "They come from fact. They're all real but not necessarily what they are in the stories. These just eat people. They devour whole planets."

"Then maybe they moved on to this planet." Isilee broke in, throwing her arms up. "Why is it so impossible for some random alien to have gotten here?"

"Because belief affects them. When things get put into myths and legends it influences them. In this case it kept them in the Nerimange galaxy, which just so happens to be on the very edge of the universe. It's trillions of lightyears away from here. No one could have brought it back, they can't get there in the first place."

"Okay, but why not?"

"It's too complicated, I can't explain it now. The point is that this thing is dangerous. Remember the wind? It smelled good, right?"

They both nodded.

"It was appealing to our senses. It took the prettiest place it could find and made a trap. Why wouldn't you go down here to see what the smell was made up of? In a place like that nothing could be dangerous, right? Well that's how these creatures work. They lure you to somewhere you can't get out of and then they eat you. It's absolutely brilliant, but it also means that this is a danger to everyone. If it could get here, then why not anywhere? It could kill everyone in it's path." He turned back to it, dutifully. "Which is why we have to stop it."


	6. Out of Myth

**_Yeah so I changed the last chapter and you're going to want to go back and read it before you move on, so go ahead and do that. Also this chapter kinda sucks but yeah I tried therefore no one can judge me. Also Review please because I don't know what anyone thinks of it but some of you are following it so I know you are reading this. Review review review review._**

* * *

_"It was appealing to our senses. It took the prettiest place it could find and made a trap. Why wouldn't you go down here to see what the smell was made up of? In a place like that nothing could be dangerous, right? Well that's how these creatures work. They lure you to somewhere you can't get out of and then they eat you. It's absolutely brilliant, but it also means that this is a danger to everyone. If it could get here, then why not anywhere? It could kill everyone in it's path." He turned back to it, dutifully. "Which is why we have to stop it."_

* * *

Miranda grabbed his shoulder, trying to pull him back. "What do you mean stop it? It'll eat us! Why don't we just go back to that box and fly away like nothing ever happened, okay? Leave the stopping it to those with a death wish."

"Miranda, he's right. We can't let this thing keep killing people. What if it gets to Earth? We would die anyway." Isi stuck her head out over the edge to make eye contact with the Doctor. "But she also has a point. Shouldn't we wait for someone else? Call for help or something, we can't kill it alone."

He turned to face both of them with an expression of horror. "Who said anything about killing it?! That is a beautiful, rare creature who has never made it this far from it's home before and only does what's in it's nature, and we are _not_ going to kill it. We're going to trace it to an empty planet and trap it there. I would take it home, but no one can enter that galaxy, too many paradoxes. It doesn't exist, but at the same time it does, either way the TARDIS can't land there."

"Well I'd like to see that thing fit through the door. Come on, It's as big as a house, we can't move it anywhere." She interjected. "Do you have some kind of transport beam or something like in Star Trek? We could Fly the TARDIS down here and transport the thing to some other planet, right? You probably know tons of unlivable planets, it'll be easy." Isi's face lit up.

"Transport beam? This isn't some kind of science fiction program, We've got a mythological creature and a spaceship time machine."

Miranda folded her arms, eyebrows raised. "Your point? This is about as science fiction as it gets. Next thing you know you'll be an alien."

"Of course I'm an alien!" He exclaimed, turning back to them. "We're all aliens here! This is Raxicoricofallapatorious, not Earth. Now come on and help me think of something."

At the sound of the raised voice, the creature's heads snapped around to face them. They writhed and hissed, raising up to even themselves with their ledge. The eight legs, thick as tree trunks began to climb up in the hole, climbing closer and closer until Miranda and Isi's faces were both white with fear. Neither ran though, no they wouldn't leave him. He was clearly insane, but he was the only one who knew how to work the ship , and they couldn't just leave him.

"Doctor?" Miranda's voice was tight. "I think maybe we should run."

"No, we need to make it leave." He held up a hand. "Didn't you hear me? We're going to talk to it is all, we won't leave until it's gone."

"Well I don't think that thing can talk so let's go NOW before it eats us, yeah?" Isilee grabbed his arm, trying to drag him back, only to have him shake her off.

"Of course it can talk, everything can talk. Listen, maybe not. That's different."

"So you're telling me that this thing with all it's snake mouths can speak english? That it can speak any language actually."

"No of course not, that would be ridiculous. It doesn't matter what it speaks, I speak everything." He said, shutting them up. The girls looked at each other disbelievingly, but decided not to argue. He was going to try to talk to it no matter what. It was really pretty remarkable that he was still alive at this point if he did things like this all the time. "Oh and you do too, forgot to mention that." He added like it was nothing.

"No we don't, what are you talking about?"

"TARDIS translation matrix. You speak everything."

"You mean that _thing_ changed us? I didn't sign up for some mad traveling box to get inside my head, what if we didn't want to speak everything?"

"Why would you have a problem with speaking everything?"

"I don't know, but maybe I did and that was very rude of you not to ask first." Miranda folded her arms angrily.

"_Well Doctooor. It ssseems you've brought along sssome… Friendsss." _The hissing voice sounded female. "_Niccce of you, I've been ssso very hungry."_

"Wait how does it know you?"

"Everything knows me, I'm actually very popular in the universe." Well what answer had she been expecting? A madman in a blue box must draw some attention. He turned his attention back to the monster before them. "Nice to meet you there, or maybe meet you again. The meeting thing in general is very nice."

_"You alwaysss did act like an idiot, that much hasssn't changed at leasssst. What do you want, Doctor? I don't have time for thisss."_

"He wants you to find a different planet, but clearly that isn't happening. Thank you so much for your time." Miranda smiled friendlily "Now come on, how about we let her get to whatever it is she does." She turned to walk away, but Isi grabbed her arm. "Or maybe we could stay and talk it out, that'll work too."

_"He wants me to leave? I wasss here firssst, shouldn't I get to ssstay assss long asss I want?"_

The Doctor hesitated. "Well actually the Slitheen were here first. This is where they live and where they have lived for ages. Speaking of which, how did you get here?" What was up with him? He must have add or something with the way he jumped from question to question.

_"Thossse creaturesss? I'm like a god to theeem. They'll feed me their children if I assssk for them."_

"Maybe that's the case, but that doesn't mean you can be here."

_"You can't make me do anything Doctor, ssstop wasssting your time. Don't you have planetsss and people to desssstroy, or did you run out?"_

By the way the Doctor's face turned to an expression of rage they could tell the creature had hit a nerve. What did it mean? Surely he can't have destroyed anything, not on purpose. How could someone possibly destroy a whole planet? What about a person? The questions were racing in her mind, but she knew better than to ask. If he felt like it he would tell them and if not it wasn't her place to bother him.

"You know, I could destroy one more thing. It wouldn't even be that hard, Rose used my screwdriver to kill spiders all the time, what's the difference? Maybe a little louder? Maybe a little higher pitched?" He pulled the screwdriver from his pocket, waving it menacingly. "If you don't leave now I'll do it you know."

Kill it with sound? Well that was different, how would that even work exactly? She knew you could do it with a laser, but sound? Maybe he was bluffing.

_"Rose? Your little companion? But ssshe wasss more than that, wasn't ssshe Doctor? Where did sssshe again? Wasssn't it some other universe, married to sssome replica of you? Happy without the real you while you ssssit around and think about her all the time. I bet you haven't crossed her mind in yearssss." _The monster must really have no sense of fear to say something that bold, maybe she thought he was bluffing, but anger could make people do crazy things, who's to say he wouldn't find some other way to kill her for that?

As she had expected hs looked absolutely murderous. "Don't ever play games with me, I've done things you couldn't dream of. I gave you your dance, but if you won't go then I can't let you live." He raised the screwdriver. "This is hat happen's when you toy with me."

The sound was high and loud and Miranda and Isilee covered their ears to block out the deafening buzz. The creature twisted and shrieked, flailing and writhing as though there was something drowning it. Chunks of rock fell from the ceiling of the underground cave in an avalanche crushing the creature further down until it hit the bottom. It tried to climb out but under the falling boulders it couldn't rise. When the tumble finally stopped the monster was covered by a layer of glittering black rock, only it's legs hanging out. The Doctor just stood with a scowl on his face, looking at the wreckage.

"Come on, we're leaving."

They didn't argue as they followed him back silently. This man was far more dangerous than either had imagined. What had happened to the happy childish person who had taken them from the lair? As they stepped through the door back into the control room, Miranda finally spoke up. "I want to go home now."

"But-"

"No. I went with you and I saw a house sized THING die and clearly he isn't safe to travel with!" She pointed at the Doctor, whose face remained blank. "We're going him now and don't even argue because You aren't staying even if I have to tie you to a chair for the rest of your life."

"But come on-"

"What did I just say about arguing?"

She didn't have time to respond as another lurch knocked them from their feet. They looked up to see the Doctor standing over them. "I am sorry that you had to see that, there was no other choice though, I only did what I had to. You can leave now if you want, I won't try to convince you not to, but I just want you to know that I didn't mean to bring you into that. If you still don't want to stay then all you have to do is step out those doors, it's only been about five minutes here."

Miranda shot a glare at Isi before she could say anything. "Well thanks for the sentiment, but wether you wanted to or not you did bring us there. Goodbye, don't come back for her or I will personally end you." Isi knew that she was just trying to potent her, but sometimes she wished she wouldn't do that. She didn't want him to leave.

He only nodded and helped them to their feet. "Of course not."

Miranda walked to the door and looked back at her friend expectantly. "Come on, you aren't staying."

Well she guessed she had expected this as soon as they left, luckily she had prepared. "Thank you for taking us there, even if it was only for one trip. I'll never forget it." She told him, pulling him into a tight hug. "And I'm sorry about Rose, whoever she was." As she pulled away she shook her head ever so slightly so that her hair got tangled on a button, silently thanking it for being so messy all the time. She groped at his jacket, pretending to try and find the button she was stuck on while carefully slipping a piece of paper into his pocket. After a moment she pulled away, apologizing and followed her friend to the door, looking back with a raised eyebrow. He nodded almost so slightly that you couldn't see and she shut the doors before she left, hoping that he had really gotten her meaning.

* * *

It was midnight now and Isi paced the floor of the lair. The light was on and she waited silently for him to come. Maybe he hadn't seen the note after all? She sat down on one of the straw sacks, giving up hope. Why would he come back for her? She wasn't that great and he had all of space and time to choose from, he really shouldn't now that she thought about it.

But all of a sudden there was that wonderful and familiar noise and she jumped back up, waiting anxiously for him to come down the ladder. It was only a minutes wait but it felt like an eternity when he was finally standing in front of her. "You got my note!"

"Um yes, I did get that. Kind of hard to miss really." He smiled.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I had to make it look like I wasn't doing it." She shrugged. I want to travel with you, see planets and stars and never kill anything unless there's no other options."

He frowned. "You heard Miranda, She would personally end me."

She let out an exasperated sigh. "Who says she has to know?"

"Wait a second, how old are you anyway?" He folded his arms with an accusatory look.

"Fifteen."

"Fifteen?! I took fifteen year olds with me?! Oh god, I'm sorry, maybe when you're older. You're a child for gods sakes."

"But you said we could travel with you!"

"Well I lie, maybe in three years when you are legally an adult and it wouldn't be considered kidnapping, but not today." He shook his head.

"Fine, in three years I can come with you?"

"I guess so, yeah."

"If you're lying I will find you and I will steal your box, okay?" She told him, watching his face warily.

A chuckle escaped his lips. "Sounds fair."

* * *

_**So yeah, now we're basically at the beginning of the story and everything beyond this point is her at eighteen. Also REVIEW**  
_


End file.
